dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakucho Futopara
Kakucho Futopara is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy who holds the title of"the "Knight of Kuoh" because of his chivalrous personality and manners. Kakucho is a reincarnated Devil, serving as the Knight of Sena Yaegaki. He lives with Chiho Nekonome and Eungdal Ilijali. Appearance Kakucho is a 17-year-old high school student of above average height and average build. He has light skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. His casual attire consists of a white collared shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. Personality Kakucho is a formal and respectful person. He always shows respect, and does not provoke others willingly, and always apologizes when he does unknowingly provoke someone. He also has a very formal way of speech. Despite the serious look on his face and in his eyes, Kakucho is friendly and does not mind helping others. He always tries to help others the best way he can. When working, he does not rush, and will slow down to help others if possible. However, when enraged, Kakucho is reckless and savage, tearing into people either literally or figuratively, depending on the situation. He will not stop unless he is told to, and will stay angered for up to ten minutes afterwards. History Born between an Italian man and a Japanese woman, Kakucho was abandoned at birth, and was taken in by the Catholic Church in the Vatican. Since his childhood, he was endeavored in his training and studies for God and his religion. With Xenovia, he was also raised and trained as the wielder of Joyeuse under Griselda Quarta as his sword master and legal guardian. Eventually, he became an exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church, and was partnered with Xenovia. However, Kakucho started to question orders and the events happening around him. One day, he learned about the joint mission between the Angel Faction and the Old Devil Faction to kill Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. He refused to believe it, and confronted Griselda to find answers. Horrified by the truth, he ran away, taking Joyeuse with him and leaving a heart-broken Xenovia behind. Fighting off all attempts to stop him, Kakucho escaped the country and hid in a forest, where he slept in a cave. The next week was spent trying to find a safe location, which was proven difficult because he was now a rogue exorcist. One day, he was approached by Fallen Angels. Ready to fight, Kakucho prepared for combat, but was surprised to see that they were inviting him to the Grigori. With no choice, he accepted the offer to join the Fallen Angel Faction. During his time there, he honed his skills even more, pushing himself past his limits. When he met Sena, he promptly informed her of what he knew about the attack that killed her parents. Through this, they bonded, and Kakucho offered his allegiance to her, so they could grow stronger together and show the Devil and Angel Factions the error of their decision. Sena accepted, and made him her Knight. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Kakucho's senses are stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Kakucho has more stamina than when he was human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Kakucho is much stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Kakucho is much faster than when he was human. Flight: As a Devil, Kakucho can fly using his wings. Equipment ' Joyeuse Sealed.png|Joyeuse Sealed Form Joyeuse Aura.png|Joyeuse's Holy Aura Screenshot (36).png|Joyeuse 1 3a7e3891b7831c7f1845924d6dd34559a79639cf_hq.jpg|Joyeuse 2 Joyeuse:' During his time with the Catholic Church, Kakucho was found to be a natural Holy Sword wielder. As a result, he was given Joyeuse, one of the most powerful weapons the Vatican had. Joyeuse radiates light stronger than the sun's brightest rays, making its holy qualities much stronger than even light weapons. Additionally, since the pommel is made from part of the True Longinus, Joyeuse is so powerful it is considered the unofficial fourteenth Longinus. However, because its power is so great, when Kakucho does not need its full power it has to be kept in its sealed form, which is made of stone that is indestructible. Trivia *Kakucho is based on Kamito Kazehaya from the Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance series. *Kakucho's birthday is September 20th. *In the alignment system, Kakucho would be considered Lawful Good. *Kakucho can't handle spicy food. Kakucho is about as resistant to the spiciness as Aurora is energetic. *His theme song is "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils